Ton coeur a des dents
by les-premiers-baisers
Summary: OS. Voldemort a accordé dix jours de tréve pour que l'Ordre du Phénix puisse pleurer ses morts. La veille de la reprise des combats, George Weasley tente de se noyer dans une taverne quand il fait une rencontre désagréable... qui va changer sa vie.


**Embrasse-moi dessus bord**

Personnages à JKR.

Couple : Bellatrix Lestrange & George Weasley

Genre : Romance -Angst

Rating : M

Titre :_ Ton coeur a des dents_

_

* * *

_

**oO°**

Tu marches dans les rues mal éclairées de Londres

Tu ne sais pas pourquoi tu es sorti. Tu devrais te reposer pourtant. Mais tu n'es pas sûr de pouvoir dormir, et tu ne veux pas prendre le risque de te rappeler pourquoi. Alors à la place tu déambules dans les rues glacées de Londres.

Depuis quelques jours c'est la trêve. Les massacres ont été abominables, et contre toute attente, Voldemort a accepté dix jours de paix pour « rendre hommage aux morts ».

C'est pour ça que tu sais que ce n'est pas une vraie trêve. C'est une paix stratégique. Le lord noir sait que faire une pause, permettra à l'ordre du phénix de réaliser ses pertes, de pleurer ses parents, ses enfants, ses amis, que le moral sera affaibli après cette mise de la guerre sur pause.

Tu marches dans les rues mal éclairées par ce que c'est le dixième soir de paix. Demain tout va reprendre comme un tourbillon incessant. Tu es presque anesthésié. Tu n'as pas peur, rien. Tu as la sensation d'être une machine.

Un coup de vent se faufile sous ton pull troué. Tu frisonnes et du bout des doigt, tu agrippes l'endroit où la laine a été crochetée.

Seul au milieu du trottoir tu tires un peu sur un fil qui dépasse et le trou s'élargit. Une drôle de sensation s'empare de toi. Un sentiment de puissance et de tristesse, une douleur jouissive au milieu du ventre, comme si le trou se faisait a l'intérieur de toi.

Tu reprends ta marche sans savoir exactement où tu vas. Tu ne cherches pas vraiment à oublier la guerre, juste à l'accepter.

Tes cheveux roux se plaquent sur ton visage sous la pression d'une bourrasque. Au bout de la rue une auberge éclairée à l'ancienne te tend les bras, il a l'air d'y faire chaud et sombre. Tu décides d'aller t'y réchauffer. L'alcool remplira peut-être cette blessure béante qui sévit dans tes tripes depuis que ton jumeau est mort.

Tu t'assois au comptoir. Le barman est rougeaud et souffle comme un bœuf en te demandant ce que tu veux.

- Un truc fort

Il ricane et va te préparer un verre, que tu descends d'une traite. Tu grimaces. Sa mixture a goût de chlore.

Tu lui fais un signe que tu en veux un autre. Il s'exécute en haussant un sourcil broussailleux.

Tu bois plus lentement, gorgée par gorgée, le regard fixant un point invisible au milieu des bouteilles.

Et soudain, une voix stridente vrille tes oreilles, grinçante, désagréable, moqueuse, comme un ongle crissant sur un tableau

- Oh ! Un Weasley.

Tu te retournes lentement et ta mâchoire se contracte quand tu croises les yeux de la femme qui te fait face. Elle te regarde de biais un sourire cruel fiché sur les lèvres.

Une envie féroce de sortir ta baguette et de la tuée s'empare de toi.

Tu portes la main à ta poche, elle suit ton geste des yeux et s'approche de toi en faisant chalouper exagérément ses hanches osseuses

- Tututt. Nous sommes encore en période de paix, petit, petit Weasley.

Elle a presque craché le mot « paix » et elle n'est plus qu'à quelques centimètres de ton visage. Tes poings se crispent un peu plus.

Bellatrix Lestrange ne mérite pas de période de trêve. Elle outrepasse les règles et sa provocation te fait grincer les dents.

Elle saisit ton verre et y boit une gorgé, toujours en te regardant droit dans les yeux, moqueuse, vicieuse.

- Je te propose un pacte. Tu aime jouer il parait.

Tu n'as toujours pas décrocher un mot, tu la regardes entre haine et fascination. Sa voix est criarde même lorsqu'elle chuchote.

- Il est 21h. Dans trois heures vos petites vacances seront finies. Attendons ce moment là. Et à minuit pile, tu auras de nouveau le droit de me tuer, de me torturer.

Elle s'est approché et le verbe « torturer », elle le murmure à ton oreille, avec une délectation qui te donne froid dans le dos.

Tu sens son odeur. Une saveur enivrante et sauvage. Un parfum métallique de sang semble couler dans ta gorge et tu acceptes d'un hochement de tête.

Elle te sourit, toujours avec une méchanceté si intense qu'elle est presque matérialisée autour de vous.

Et tu réalises soudain que tu es vivant. Pas seulement un pion, un automate agissant au milieu d'une guerre sans nom, mais bel et bien un être humain, qui se tient face à une femme, et que cette femme, dans sa perversion absolue, t'incite à être en vie. Dans trois heures ce sera toi ou elle.

**oO°**

Vous avez laisser le comptoir derrière vous, pour vous installer à une table. Vous avez commencer à manger et ton attitude a changé du tout au tout. Tu n'es plus le zombi silencieux que tu étais encore en début de soirée. Tu a viré gentleman parfait. Tu lui resserres à boire, tu la complimentes et fais preuve de mille égards pour elle. A chaque politesse de ta part tu vois ses yeux flamboyer d'une fureur démesurée, à laquelle tu réponds par un sourire en coin. Tu n'as même pas idée de l'intensité de ton charme. Tu ne sais pas que sous sa carapace dure, elle t'en veux par ce qu'elle te trouve beau, avec ta peau pale, tes cheveux désordonnés et tes gestes larges. Elle te déteste par ce que le jeu devient malsain même pour elle. A partir du moment ou tu n'es plus une proie, une victime apeurée, elle t'en veux.

Tu as pris la tête de la partie sans t'en apercevoir. C'est grâce à elle que tu te sens vivant, tu n'as donc pas conscience que tu es en train de gagner. Que tes manières douces, indulgentes et ironiques lui harponnent le cœur comme ça ne lui est jamais arrivé.

Toi ça va. Ça va mieux. Le liquide chaud de la vie a recommencé à se rependre dans tes veines. Ton humour reprend le dessus devant ses airs sauvages.

Tu la regardes et te laisses surprendre par des détails. La finesse opaline de son cou gracile, le mouvement souple de ses cheveux, cette manière de faire craquer ses longs doigts gracieux en refermant son point, la chute souple de sa robe autour de ses pieds, son incessante façon de croiser et de décroiser les jambes.

Tu es réchauffé, les rues glaciales ne sont plus qu'un souvenir, la chaleur de la taverne, la certitude d'être vivant, l'alcool et son regard de braise ont achevé de te ranimer.

Tu fixes le carmin de sa bouche. Tu penses « sorcière », mais c'est l'imagine envoutante de l'enchanteresse qui te vient, et pas celle de l'affreuse vieille femme crochue de conte.

Tu te dis que Bellatrix Lestrange est probablement une descendante de la Vouivre et cette pensée t'arrache un sourire tendre que tu ignorais avoir encore en toi.

Tu ne le sais pas mais ce sourire est de trop pour elle. Il lui fait mal, cette beauté insolente, cette jeunesse, tes yeux qui brillent d'une joie qu'elle ne comprend pas lui arrache le cœur, la déstabilise, la rende folle de rage. Elle sent que tu es en train de lui ravir quelque chose, même si elle n'en connait pas la teneur. Il faut vite faire tourner ça en dérision, rendre risible, violent et bas cette douce chaleur qui nait dans son ventre. Elle te déteste, les serpents ont le sang glacé, et tu réchauffes le sien. Elle est incendiée et tu ne vois rien. Alors elle prend le dessus, elle essaie de salir ta gentillesse. Il est 23h10. Il vous reste du temps. Son pied effleure le tien sous la table, sa jambe s'enroule autour de ton mollet, sa main glisse sur ta cuisse et ses dents viennent mordre ton lobe d'oreille. Tu frisonnes.

- Il y a des chambres dans les auberges, il est tôt, je m'ennuie. Tu n'as rien de plus.. distrayant à m'offrir ?

Tu saisis son poignet avec fermeté et cependant avec la même douceur qui lui est insupportable. Ton regard en biais est chaud comme le miel et ton cœur bat à en exploser dans ta cage thoracique. Tu sais que si tu acceptes, elle réussira à salir cette soirée, à te rendre gelé de nouveau, mais ton désir irradie, il est irrépressible.

Tu sais qu'elle est vénéneuse, qu'elle est l'ennemi, la rage, la guerre, mais tu t'en moques.

Cette nuit tu veux bien faire l'amour avec la guerre.

Tu te lève et va réclamer une chambre au barman. Elle te suit un sourire goguenard au visage, sans un mot.

**oO°**

Tu refermes tes bras autour d'elle et c'est comme un manteau de peur qui l'enveloppe, elle se laisse aller, la violence est toujours là, bien présente dans ses gémissements plaintifs, elle s'étouffe à ton cou, s'asphyxiant de ton odeur, aspirant de toutes ses forces et y perdant le souffle. Tu frisonnes de sentir son nez glacial s'enfouir au creux de ta clavicule, cherchant un point d'encrage. Sa manière de te sentir est presque animale, comme un renard farfouille dans les entrailles d'un rongeur mort et en ressort l'air innocent, le museau taché de sang.

Tes bras l'enserrent, la bloquent, l'emprisonnent et la cintrent, figeant son corps contre le tien. Tes mains sont posées sur ses omoplates et sur ses reins, bien à plat, recouvrant presque tout son dos. Une femme aussi imposante, aussi sordide et terrifiante : tu la croyais immense. Et puis non, sous tes doigts elle est minuscule, ils effleurent la pointe de ses os et ceux-ci ressemblent à des moignons d'ailes. Tu n'as jamais rien ressentit de pareil, un mélange de révulsion et d'attirance. Elle te repousse et t'excite à la fois.

Elle grogne dans ton cou, son nez remonte la ligne de ta peau, sa bouche suivant le mouvement, les lèvres inertes un instant plus tôt, mordillent ton épiderme, comme pour arracher de minuscules morceaux de chaire. Tu frémis de douleur et de plaisir. Oui tu l'emprisonnes mais de nouveau c'est elle qui mène le jeu, cruelle et dévorante, elle cherche à te détruire, ses ongles durs se plantent dans ton cou puis redescendent griffant ta peau de rouquin. Tu la serres plus intensément, d'une main, tu ramène sa tête contre ton torse pour la bloquer. Elle se débat mais tu restes ferme. Sa bouche mord et gémit, cherchant à te faire mal mais tu restes impassible, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se soit calmé. Puis du bout du pouce, tu commences à dessiner doucement des cercles dans son dos.

Elle se débat. Déteste cette douceur mais elle a commis une erreur, ce n'est pas un gosse qu'elle a en face d'elle. Tu l'ignorais toi-même. Tu es un homme. Sa fureur ne peut briser l'étreinte de tes muscles. Elle griffe ton dos désespérément mais tes mains continuent à caresser le sien lentement, appuyant plus fort à certains endroits. Le stratagème fonctionne. Elle cesse bientôt de lutter, se laisse aller à cette tendresse qu'elle ne connait pas.

Qu'elle n'a jamais connue.

Cette pensée t'émeut, te bouleverse, tu redouble de langueur. Bientôt, ton étreinte se desserre, tu caresses ses cheveux au lieu de maintenir sa tête, tu sens son souffle contre toi, elle cède, se laisse aller, son corps se détend, ploie sous tes attentions, tes gestes se font plus large, toujours aussi lents et tendres, tu fais glisser les bretelles de sa robe de soie élimée qui tombe à ses pieds. Tu as envie de la regarder, mais c'est trop tôt, elle a commencer à répondre à tes caresses, ses yeux sont clos comme pour échapper à cette réalité qui lui fait mal. Elle ne connait que la rage, la guerre, la violence, l'hystérie. Tu effleures ses côtes une a une, retraçant le contour de ses hanches, de ses seins. Puis de la paume, tu relève son menton. Elle a garder les yeux fermés mais sa respiration s'accélère. Tu ne lui ordonnes pas d'ouvrir les yeux, tu n'en as pas besoin. Soudain deux prunelles noires et flamboyantes se retrouvent vissées aux tiennes. Une seconde, la flamme vacille, s'adoucit, se calme, noyée par tes yeux qui entrent en elle aussi surement que le ferait la lame d'une épée. La douceur de vos gestes, de vos caresses, de vos corps qui s'enlacent, se bercent et se découvrent contraste violemment avec votre échange visuel, lame en fusion, chacun tentant de bruler l'autre. Vous êtes toujours ennemis ce soir mais vos enveloppes corporelles l'ont oublié, seuls vos yeux s'en souviennent. Alors d'un bout des doigts, tu fermes ses paupières, comme on clôt les yeux d'un mort. Tu veux préserver cet instant, tu ne veux pas la haïr.

Elle est docile, laisse ses deux rideaux de chaire lui barrer la vue. Mais elle a apprit ton visage par cœur et d'un mouvement vif et et précis elle se hisse sur la pointe des pieds et embrasse tes lèvres, brulant tout tes neurones, attisant ton désir. Il n'y a plus que ses lèvres et son corps, que cette pièce. C'est ici et maintenant, c'est urgent, c'est immédiat, tu es prêt à la suivre partout où elle voudra t'emmener.

Au paradis ou en enfer.

**oO°**

Minuit est passé depuis longtemps. Tu ne l'as pas tuée, pas torturée. Enfin pas de la manière dont tu croyais. Elle a crié, gémit, elle a recouvert ton corps d'une sensation nouvelle. Aucune fille auparavant ne t'avait fait cela. Et pourtant, elle était malhabile, se retenant pour ne pas être douce et pourtant cherchant à te plaire quand même.

Elle s'est endormie contre toi, s'évadant dans le monde des rêves pour croire que cette soirée était un cauchemar, un fantasme onirique et sombre.

Tu la regardes, ta main caresse sa peau, n'omettant aucune parcelle. Elle a vécue cette peau, des brulures, des cicatrices. Des rides aussi. Elle est moins lisse et plus douce que celle des filles de ton âge. Comme du cuir usé.

Et puis sur son bras, grouille la marque noire. Elle t'a touché avec ce bras, le serpent des ténèbres a rampé sur ta peau cette nuit mais ça t'es égal. Du bout des doigts tu tentes de suivre le mouvement terrifiant de l'encre sous l'épiderme de son avant bras.

Elle se recroqueville et tu t'arrête, craignant de la réveiller. Elle semble si vulnérable à présent. Est-ce toujours une mangemort que tu tiens entre tes bras ?

Tu sais qu'il faut que tu t'en ailles avant qu'elle ne se réveille par ce que contrairement à toi, elle n'hésitera pas à te tuer. Tu le sais, tu l'a sentie. Cette nuit elle a été soumise à toi, ce qui fait de toi son ennemi numéro 1.

Tu embrasses doucement ses cheveux, t'empreignant une dernière fois de cette odeur sauvage qui te hantera toujours.

Puis tu te lèves lentement, rassemble tes affaires et sors. Tu t'habilles dans le couloir. Par ce que tu ne veux pas la voir encore une fois, abandonnée au sommeil.

Tu quittes l'auberge et tu retrouves le froid de Londres. Mais il n'a rien à voir avec celui de la veille. Tu sens le froid glacial qui gifle tes joues et tu a l'impression de revenir d'entre les morts.

Tu n'es pas Fred, tu es encore là. Ton corps n'est pas inerte. Tu dois te battre.

**oO°**

La bataille fait rage atour de toi. Tu n'essaies même pas réellement de comprendre contre qui tu te bats, sur qui s'abattent tes sorts, tu tentes de te protéger. Tu dois rester en vie, tu dois rester en vie, c'est tout ce qui compte. Peu t'importe le prix, il faut que tu sois vivant. Tu dissimules un instant dans une boutique éventrée pour reprendre ton souffle. Puis tu te jettes de nouveau dans le combat qui hurle dans tous les sens. Et puis ton regard se fige.

Tu n'identifies rien dans le capharnaüm qui t'entoure, tu ne vois que sa silhouette, elle rit, ses yeux fous semblent exulter à chaque fois qu'un être se tort sous sa baguette. Son hystérie résonne partout.

Soudain elle te voit. Son sourire dément vacille une seconde.

L'échange visuel ne dure qu'une seconde à peine mais il recouvre tant de choses, de caresses, de murmures. Et de baisers. Ses lèvres brulantes suçant les tiennes, sa langue comme une friandise parfaite, son odeur et ses paupières closes, crispées sur le plaisir. Tu lui dis adieu dans ta tête. C'est elle qui t'a fait comprendre ça : il faut être en vie. Tu lèves ta baguette avec détermination, en même temps qu'elle. Tu as une seconde d'avance, qui te sauve la vie

- Avada Kedavra

Elle s'effondre au milieu du champ de bataille, une expression ironique encrée sur le visage.

Comme si elle savait, comme si elle t'avait bien eu.

- Bien joué George! Te crie quelqu'un. Ce quelqu'un te saisit par la manche et t'entraine avec lui.

- Cours ! Cours !

Tu le suis. Tu sais que c'est essentiel. Le froid se mêle à la chaleur en toi, tu n'es pas sur que ton cœur le supporte. Des larmes gèlent aux bord des yeux, alors que tu te précipites pour te mettre à l'abri.

Quelque chose explose derrière toi. Tes pieds décollent du sol, emportés par la déflagration.

C'est le champ de bataille qui vole en éclat. Voldemort viens de tomber.

Tu reprends ton souffle allongé par terre à cause de ta chute, un peu perdu. Tes doigts s'enroulent par réflexe autour du brin de laine qui dépasse de ton pull.

Le silence s'est fait autour de vous. Les mangemorts fuient. Le désordre est presque joyeux, tu comprends que vous avez gagné et tu t'autorises un sourire.

Tu tires sur le bout de laine et tu as l'impression de sentir encore le souffle de Bellatrix contre tes lèvres. Le trou s'agrandit, le pull se défait, tu continues à tirer jusqu'à ce qu'un tas de laine gise à coté de toi en guise de manche.

C'est facile et cruel, penses-tu, sans en savoir exactement la raison, cruel de faire cela : un trou.

**oO°**

**

* * *

**

Durée de l'histoire entre les personnages : une nuit

Note scratienne : C'est glauque... Je sais... Hmm, désolée pour ceux qui trouveront ce couple répugnant. Cependant il me tenait beaucoup à cœur, et j'aime assez cet OS même s'il est relativement morbide.


End file.
